


A Witch's Familiar

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [51]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Witches & Familiars, Catboy!Percy, Familiar!Percy, Fluff, Human!Mrs. O'Leary, M/M, Omega!Percy, Slash, Witch!Alabaster, beta!Alabaster, cat!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Alabaster was a young witch and like every witch, he received his familiar on his sixteenth birthday, when he presented. He had hoped for something cool, but instead he got a... kitten. When the kitten turns into a sassy catboy, Alabaster starts growing more fond of his familiar.





	A Witch's Familiar

PJatO || Alabastercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – A Witch's Familiar || Alabastercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – A Witch's Familiar

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, ABO-verse, fluff, catboy/shapeshifters, magic, m/f

Main Pairing: Alabaster/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson, Alabaster C. Torrington, Lou Ellen, Hazel Levesque, Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo, Mrs. O'Leary, Howard Claymore

Godly Character: Hecate

Summary: Alabaster was a young witch and like every witch, he received his familiar on his sixteenth birthday, when he presented. He had hoped for something cool, but instead he got a... kitten. When the kitten turns into a sassy catboy, Alabaster starts growing more fond of his familiar.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_A Witch's Familiar_

Alabaster had been looking forward to his sixteenth birthday for, well, sixteen years.

Alabaster Claymore Torrington was a witch. Well, he preferred the term 'warlock'. It wasn't quite used very frequently, the main word for magically inclined people was witch, having dominated since ancient times. It was still a word that had a distinctively female connotation.

Either way, Alabaster was a witch. Not just any witch though. He was the son of Lady Hecate Torrington, also known as the Night Queen, the leader of witches all over North America. One of the five most powerful witches in the world. So, there were certain expectations put on him.

As the oldest son of the queen, he was supposed to be special. Strong. But he was just a beta, that much had been physically detectable even before he presented. A beta. The Night Queen's heir should be an alpha, or at the very least an omega. Instead he was just a beta.

So now Alabaster was really looking forward to his familiar. As the prince, he must get an impressive familiar. Worthy of his bloodline. Something that would make up for his status.

Every witch got a familiar on the day of their sixteenth birthday, the day they presented. Even though biology could be told by birth, only on their sixteenth birthday did witches fully come into their heritage of alpha, beta or omega. Which, didn't change a lot for a beta. So at the very least, Alabaster wanted his familiar to change something.

Alabaster's best friend Bianca had presented months ago and her familiar was a thunderbird called Thalia. It was a beautiful bird, a female alpha. The two got along great. Everyone was in awe of the impressive familiar that Bianca had, whispering about it.

His own mother's familiar was a large hell-hound called Mrs. O'Leary – she had been the nanny of Alabaster and his younger sister Lou and she still watched over them carefully.

"We've come here together today to welcome my son into our community."

Hecate stood tall and proud, wearing dark-purple robes just like everyone else gathered in the hall. Only that there was a crown resting upon her head, magical jewels decorating her neck and waist. There was a proud smile on her face as she looked at Alabaster. He was nervous, kept looking over to where his baby sister Lou stood together with Nico, Bianca and Hazel.

"In the name of the five clans, we welcome you into our society", continued Alabaster's father Howard as he approached. "From Hecate the Night Queen, you receive the blessing of the night. From Marzanna the Winter Queen, you receive the blessing of time. From Isis the Wise Queen, you receive the blessing of wisdom. From Ceridwen the Inspired Queen, you receive the blessing of creativity. From Morgana the Fairy Queen, you receive the blessing of the fair folk."

Fairies were where all magic came from, the beings that had first blessed humans with a magic spark. The night was the holy time of witches, the moon their patroness. Time, wisdom and creativity were the three most important tools of any witch.

One by one, Howard handed Alabaster differently colored gems. Magical stones with magical properties, each representing the blessing of one of the five queens. As they all laid in Alabaster's hand, it was up to him to work his magic. The stones glowed and the next moment, they found themselves on a leather-cord as a necklace. Smiling, Alabaster laid it around his own neck. It was snug but not too snug, resting comfortably against his collarbone. His smile morphed into a giddy grin as his mother nodded in approval. The blessing of the queens symbolized that he was now recognized as a witch – that he could now practice witchcraft outside the classroom.

"And now, as every young witch before you, you will receive your familiar", stated Hecate, her voice loud and clear in the echoing hall. "A familiar is meant to reflect your personality. To complete you. To guide you through life and be your pillar. Are you ready to meet yours?"

"Yes", blurted Alabaster eagerly, trying to look past her.

What might be his familiar? A dragon would be amazing. But no one has had a dragon since the great Merlin. A phoenix maybe? What would also be cool would be a unicorn! Or a hell-hound like his mother's. There were so many amazing possibilities!

"A...", started Alabaster in disbelief as he saw the creature behind his mother. "...kitten?"

Not an impressive panther or something. No, a tiny fluffy kitty-cat. If it had to be a small familiar because he was just a beta, then why not at least a bat or a crow or something? A cuddle-kitten? What was Alabaster supposed to do with _that_...? His mother glared sternly at him.

"Thank you, your highness", muttered Alabaster flatly and knelt down. "Hello. I'm Alabaster."

The kitten looked at him as unimpressed and circled him once. This was what he was now stuck with. A tiny fluffy kitty-cat. This was such a disappointment...

/break\

"Have you talked to your familiar yet?", asked Bianca two days later.

The di Angelos were over for dinner – since Bianca was Alabaster's best friend, while Lou was friends with both younger di Angelos; Nico and Hazel. The three younger witches were already sitting at the table, watching him eagerly for an answer. Nico, Lou and Hazel were looking forward to receiving their own familiars. Of them all, Bianca was the only one who already had one.

"No", huffed Alabaster. "Kitty-cat's been curled together on the top shelf since we got home."

"Because you've been nothing but rude, Alabaster Claymore Torrington."

All five teens winced at that. Mrs. O'Leary had entered the kitchen, hands on her hips. She was a hell-hound, but like all familiars, she could take human shape. Hers was a very roundish and very tall woman who looked like she could break you over her knees. Hecate hummed in agreement where she stood slightly behind her familiar, looking critically at her son.

"You looked honestly disappointed over the creature who tied their life to yours", stated Hecate. "You should be grateful. He will strengthen your magic. He will make you a better witch and a better person. That you disrespected him like that... I'm disappointed in you, Alabaster."

"Mo—om", groaned Alabaster and watched her leave.

Mrs. O'Leary muttered beneath her breath as she put the sandwiches on the table for the kids. "You better treat the boy right and make it up to him. _He_ deserves a better witch than that."

Alabaster frowned and bit his lips at that, ducking his head. "...I'm sorry, Molly."

"Don't say that to me. Say that to him", ordered Mrs. O'Leary simply.

Bianca just raised a slightly smug eyebrow. "Dude, don't look so grumpy. You're lucky. Thalia would have _fried_ me for that kind of behavior. That the kitten didn't claw your eyes out..."

"It shows of his strength and character", agreed Mrs. O'Leary proudly. "I like the kit."

"How about you bring him food and apologize?", suggested Nico, handing Alabaster the only salmon sandwich among the others. "Salmon should appease a cat?"

"Tell him we're looking forward to meeting him!", tagged Hazel on excitedly.

"Good luck, brother", grinned Lou, shoving Alabaster in passing.

Alabaster sighed and made his way to the guillotine. Reaching his room, he slowly knocked on the door before opening it. Ridiculously intense sea-green eyes stared down at him from the top of the closet. Alabaster held up the plate with the salmon sandwich in offering.

"I'm sorry I was a dick earlier", offered Alabaster. "I... didn't mean to offend you. I was just..."

"You always imagined to have a _dragon_. Oh, or a phoenix", drawled a sarcastic voice as the kitten jumped down from the closet. "Yes. Obviously. Well, look at me. I always imagined getting an _alpha_ , like other omegas do. Not a _beta_. So we both got the short end of the stick, eh?"

Alabaster glared, ready to defend himself, because being put down for being a beta... came down to the same as being put down for being a cat. Right. He really _had_ been a dick. Ducking his head, he held the salmon-sandwich out for the kitten. The kitten sniffed it and started picking the salmon off.

"Point taken", muttered Alabaster. "I really _am_ sorry. I just... Being the son of Hecate is a lot of pressure and I already get enough shit for only being a beta. I always hoped I'd get a particularly spectacular familiar to just... shut them all up."

The kitten purred and continued eating the salmon. "Well, sucks for you, I guess."

Alabaster huffed at that, glaring at the fluff-ball. "What's your name?"

"Ah, he wants to know after all", huffed the kitten. "Perseus."

"I'm Alabaster. It's... nice to meet you", replied Alabaster, nodding. "My... friends are looking forward to meeting you."

"Oh, at least _someone_ ", drawled Percy, giving him a look.

"You're a sarcastic little fluff-ball", muttered Alabaster.

"You ain't seen nothing yet", declared Percy.

/break\

Percy's words proved to be true. Alabaster truly hadn't seen anything yet. Percy was a tiny ball of fluff but he was _filled to the brim_ with sass, sarcasm and protectiveness. No one got away with belittling Alabaster for being a beta, not while his familiar was around. They in fact had a robes-shortcoming because so many had been shredded by Percy's claws, leaving bloody, deep marks on the people who thought to make fun of Alabaster. Percy knew how to make Alabaster more confident. His sass was so refreshing and he was a lot of fun to talk to.

By the time Lou, Hazel and Nico had presented, Alabaster wasn't even bitter.

Hazel had a phoenix familiar named Leo. Nico's familiar was a white wolf by the name of Jason.

And yet Alabaster one hundred percent knew he had the best familiar. He didn't need an imposing wolf, or a rare phoenix or something as exotic as a skeleton cat. He had the most perfect familiar possible in his fierce little kitten who'd attack everyone who dared to speak badly about Alabaster.

"Pe—ercy", called Alabaster out with a grin as he ran up to the ice-cream parlor.

The omega smiled at him, baring his fangs. Since Percy was easily bored by classes, he would usually sneak out and do something else. They usually met up again after classes. Alabaster paused to take Percy in. Percy was the prettiest creature in existence. A head shorter than Alabaster, but definitely well-trained and also _very_ flexible, as cats tended to, black pointy-ears sticking out of messy black hair, a long, fluffy tail curling around his waist from behind. His impressive eyes seemed even more hypnotizing when accompanied with that sly grin on pink, bow-shaped lips.

People had stopped making fun of Alabaster's familiar the first time Percy turned into his human form. He was easily the prettiest omega at the academy. Alpha witches in particular were envious of Alabaster's pretty omega familiar. Betas were just as envious, because most betas got beta familiars. That Alabaster had gotten an _omega_ was outrageous. So, in a way, Alabaster had gotten an impressive familiar after all – though he hadn't known Percy was an omega at first. Animals didn't have the scent of alpha, beta and omega, that could only be detected in their human form.

And Percy had made Alabaster _wait_ for that. Alabaster had to work and earn Percy's trust first. When Alabaster managed to do that, by sticking up for Percy when someone belittled the kitten, Percy had turned to human for the first time, startling and stunning the bully and Alabaster.

"Where are the others?", asked Alabaster confused.

"Leo decided to stalk Hazel's date with Frank", shrugged Percy and tilted his head. "Thalia and Bia are 'studying'. I think Nico went to the dog park with Jason. Teasing. I _think_."

Alabaster hummed and nodded slowly as he sat down opposite Percy. "So... it's just... you and me."

"Yu—up. All others are too busy being couple-y", confirmed Percy casually.

"...What?", asked Alabaster slowly.

Percy raised an unimpressed eyebrow, kitten-ears twitching. "You _do_ realize that all others are dating their familiars, right? Or are short of dating their familiars. Leo's stalking that date because he's super jealous and also kinda into Hazel's hunter boyfriend. Jason does the puppy-eyes at Nico like _all the time_. And Thalia and Bianca have been dating since before I was in the picture."

"...I did not know that", grunted Alabaster and stared at the omega in front of him.

Percy offered the mischievous kitten-grin. Alabaster really liked that kitten-grin. He had to admit, he really liked Percy. _A lot_. He thought that was just because they were familiars. Sure, Percy was ridiculously attractive, that was not to be argued. The six-pack, the arms, the _ass_ , the eyes, the lips, and damn the kitten-ears and tail really added a lot to it all. The sarcasm and sass did a lot for Alabaster too. Every time the omega who was a head shorter than Alabaster would stand as tall as he physically could and threaten someone for talking badly about Alabaster, Alabaster fell a little more for Percy. It felt amazing to have someone stand up for him like that, but for Percy to also be an _omega_. An omega with the scent of strawberries. A very cuddly kitten.

"Familiars share a soul. It's pretty hard not to love half of your own soul", shrugged Percy, eyeing Alabaster curiously. "Not _all_ witches are romantically or sexually involved with their familiars. Your mom and Mrs. O'Leary are just best friends. A sibling like bond can as well come out of it."

Alabaster hummed and nodded, looking at Percy for a long moment.

/break\

"Alabaster is the dumbest, blindest, most oblivious warlock in the history of ever", groaned Percy as he collapsed face-first on the couch, right next to Mrs. O'Leary.

Mrs. O'Leary looked up at the catboy next to her and patted his head. "Don't tell me. He didn't get that you sent everyone off on dates so the two of you could go on a date."

"He didn't even catch on when I super not-subtly pointed out how literally all his friends are dating or crushing on their familiars", muttered Percy and rolled onto his back.

"Seriously?", asked Mrs. O'Leary, floppy ears perking up. "That silly boy."

"Maybe he just doesn't like me like that?", asked Percy with a frown. "And he was just trying to be friendly by ignoring my advantages... since we will be stuck together forever."

Mrs. O'Leary hummed and patted his head. "I don't think that is it. Perhaps try again."

Percy grumbled and pouted. He really liked Alabaster. _A lot_. After the beta got over his initial prickishness, Percy started to get to know the sarcastic witch. They were a good team. A good match-up. They completed each other, as familiars should. But... Percy thought they could be _more_. If only his witch wasn't dense like a brick-wall. Huffing, Percy sat up and made a decision. With a determined glare on his face did Percy stalk upstairs and to their shared room. He waltzed in without knocking, finding Alabaster in front of a cauldron. In front of him was a book floating as he grabbed ingredients from the shelf and was mixing something really disgusting smelling.

"I want you to go on a date with me!", declared Percy.

He took a stance, fists at his sides, legs apart, tail whipping behind his body as he stared at Alabaster in utter defiance. The book clattered to the ground as Alabaster looked at him startled and confused.

"...What?", asked Alabaster slowly, tilting his head.

"A date. You, taking me out, for dinner or a movie or I dunno what witches do for dates. A ride on your broom, whatever", stated Percy, chin up high. "I like you. A lot. I was trying to make you realize that today, at the parlor. That we should go on dates. But you're _stupid_."

"You're an omega. Why would you want to date a beta?", wondered Alabaster confused. "And I thought since you're stuck with me, asking you to date would be... would be too pushy... but..."

"Stupid, idiotic moron", huffed Percy and stalked up to him like the tiny predator he was. "I like _you_. I don't care what you are, as long as you're _mine_."

With that, he grabbed Alabaster's face and kissed him. His ears pressed against his skull and his tail was anxiously whipping around behind him as he finally got to kiss his witch. Alabaster quick relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Percy. By the time they parted, Alabaster was holding him tight and close, with Percy's arms around his neck. As Percy wanted to let go, Alabaster only tightened his arms and shook his head no. Frowning, Percy looked around, just to notice that they were two meters in the air. Yelping, he clawed himself into Alabaster some more.

"H—Holy moon, what in the world?!", yelped Percy.

"...You kissed me", muttered Alabaster defensively, freckles cheeks red. "I wanted to kiss you for _weeks_ now. And I don't really have a perfect grasp on my magic just yet..."

Percy started laughing at that, resting his forehead against Alabaster's shoulder. "You made us fly because I kissed you? What are you going to do the first time we have _sex_?"

Percy yelped as they suddenly crash-landed on Alabaster's bed. The witch was wide-eyed and incredibly flustered beneath Percy. Grinning impishly, Percy sat up on top of Alabaster, tilting his head and staring down at Alabaster like he was very delectable prey.

"C—Can we maybe first go out on a couple dates before you start talking about sex?", muttered Alabaster awkwardly, admiring the way the omega looked on top of him.

Soft purring accompanied Percy pawing at Alabaster's chest. "Endearing witch-boy."

"Embarrassing catboy", muttered Alabaster frustrated and pulled Percy down into a kiss.

Percy gladly got comfortable on Alabaster's chest, sprawling out just like the kitten he was. His tail wrapped around Alabaster's thigh possessively, while his hands pressed against Alabaster's chest. Alabaster reluctantly laid his arms around Percy's waist again. Normally, betas got beta familiars. Normally, omega familiars went with alpha witches. Yet somehow, Percy felt simply perfect against him and Alabaster could absolutely not picture having a fellow beta as his familiar. Percy was so unlike anyone Alabaster had ever known and he was glad to have his kitten in his life.

"I'm glad you're my familiar, kitten", whispered Alabaster gently.

"I'm glad you're my witch, freckles", grinned Percy, pecking Alabaster's freckled cheek.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was a lot of fun! ^o^
> 
> Next up is Reyna with her two omegas, Percy and Jason. ;D


End file.
